1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing head for a printer.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A printing head is known which comprises a solenoid base having a plurality of drive units in which a plurality of solenoids are fitted respectively in outer peripheries of a plurality of respective core sections, and a plurality of armatures supported on a forward end face of the outer peripheral wall of the solenoid base and having drawing sections arranged in opposed relation to the forward end faces of the respective core sections, wherein, when any one of the drive units is energized, the armature corresponding to the drive unit is drawn to execute printing. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 135759/1986, when the armatures are moved angularly, the printing head has an inner peripheral wall which is abutted against the swinging ends, to limit or regulate the angular-movement stroke. Alternatively, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 56462/1988, the printing head has no such inner peripheral wall.
The former has the following problem. That is, an amount of gap defined by a step between the forward end faces of the outer peripheral wall and the inner peripheral wall of the solenoid base and the forward end faces of the core sections and a step between the outer-peripheral-wall abutment face and the inner-peripheral-wall opposed face of the armature and the core-section opposed surfaces of the sections to be drawn must be controlled or managed adequately. However, it is difficult to manufacture these steps with high accuracy. This causes high cost.
Further, the latter has the that, a spacer must be arranged at the forward end face of each of the core sections. The spacers are assembled onto all of the plurality of core sections, respectively. Thus, the number of parts and the number of assembling steps increase, so that the cost increases.